fan made Soul Eater
by Isane Naoko-kins
Summary: a fan made Soul Eater story by Soulkins


~A mini- Black Star and Tsubaki story:: Wonderland? This isn't real? Right?~  
"Eh?" Black Star shouted and shook Tsubaki. "Wake up Tsubaki! We are in some weird place!" he yelled into her ear. Tsubaki blinked her eyes open and looked around. Now Tsubaki looked up at the huge table then around at all the doors. "Well, I guess the only way to go is out," she said and stood up, dusted herself off. Black Star grinned and nodded before running over to each door. He pulled on every door till one finally opened. A sing sat before them reading 'Wonderland' with a black and white caterpillar sitting on top. "Welcome to Wonderland, who are you?" asked the caterpillar. Tsubaki frowned and Black Star leaned really close to the caterpillar. "Kid?" he shouted at the caterpillar and it fell off the sign with a small 'thump'. Kid frowned up Black Star. "Who are you?" he repeated. Tsubaki stepped in now. "It's us, Tsubaki and Black Star. We have no idea where we are or what we have to.." she started but was cut off by Kid. "You are not Alice? Then go away," he said then crawled back up the sign. Black Star went to grab Death the Kid but Tsubaki pulled him back. She figured they might as well think this through. "Look, he said Wonderland and he's a caterpillar. Haven't you seen Alice in Wonderland?" she asked. He blinked. "The one by Tim Burton or the Disney one?" Black Star asked. Tsubaki sighed softly and shook her head. "Either," she answered. he nodded his head. This made her smile now. "Good, then we have to find the twins right?" Tsubaki asked. Black Star thought this over then nodded his head with a grin.  
They walked for what seemed like forever till they reached a cross road. "Which way?" Tsubaki asked and looked down both paths. Black star pointed to his right. "I wouldn't go that way," said a voice with a giggle. Black star pointed to his left. "I wouldn't go that way either," said another voice that they both recognized. "Liz, Patty?" he asked and watched the twins step out of their hiding places in the bushes. Tsubaki gasped, they were both short and fat. Black star burst out laughing. "Ow!" Black Star cried as they both kicked his leg. "Don't laugh at us," she said. Tsubaki gave Black Star a warning look before looking at the twins again. "Which way?" she asked and they both pointed in different directions. Black Star looked between the two paths again. Tsubaki thought for a moment then smiled. "Which way to the Mad Hatters tea party?" she asked now. This time they both pointed to the left path. "Careful though, they are crazy, mad," Liz warned. Patty shook her head and giggled, knocked Liz's hat off. "Insane," Patty corrected. Black Star and Tsubaki both looked at each other. "Soul and Maka," they said in unison.  
"Want some more Black Blood, Mad Hatter Soul?" Maka asked with a grin, her bunny ears twitching. Soul laughed and adjusted his hat before shaking his head. "No no, my cup is still half full," Soul said. Black Star grinned and pulled Tsubaki over to the tea party. "Soul!" he called. Soul looked up at Black Star and grinned. Tsubaki felt uncomfortable with them acting this way. Maka simply tilted her head at them. "Want a cup of Black Blood?" she asked with a huge grin that spread across her whole face. When Black Star reached out for the cup Tsubaki slapped his hand away. "That is why they are acting like this," she said and gasped when Soul nibbled on her pony tail. Black Star pulled her hair away from Soul and frowned. "Let's get out of here," Black Star said. This made Maka mad and she grabbed Tsubaki by her hair. "But the tea!" Soul cried. Black Star grabbed a knife and quickly cut Tsubaki's hair so it was short and she was free. "Run Tsubaki-chan!" he yelled.  
Black Star stopped running, out of breath like Tsubaki. "I can't believe this, this can't be real," Black Star said once he had his breath back. Tsubaki frowned and ran her fingers through her hair. "Seems pretty real to me," she said. He looked at her hair, it was really uneven and really short. "I'm sorry Tsubaki-chan," Black Star said. She simply nodded as if saying it was fine. "Um... you shouldn't stand there," came a voice. Black Star looked at Tsubaki and she nodded, changed into a chain. "Please don't hurt me," said the voice and a light purple cat appeared. 'Chrona?' Tsubaki asked Black Star then changed back. Slowly Black star pet the cat. "How do we get out of here Chrona?" he asked. Chrona walked and they followed her till they could see a huge lab. "That is the way home, but I don't know how to deal with this," Chrona said. Tsubaki said grimly. "Don't worry, you don't have to. We do." Black Star nodded.  
Thunder sounded above the lab before the lightning crashed. "Stein is the King then right?" Black Star asked. Tsubaki nodded her head with a frown as they stopped outside the castle. "There's no place like home?" Black Star asked. Now Tsubaki shook her head. "That's The Wizard of OZ," she told him. He raised his hand to knock on the door. "Off with their heads?" he asked. Again Tsubaki nodded. Just before Black Star knocked on the door, it swung open and he was face to face with Professor Stein in his rolley chair. "Not off with your heads, it's time for dissection!" he said and shocked them both with his wave length, causing them both to pass out.  
Black Star groaned and blinked his eyes open, a bright light shown in his face so he couldn't see very well. All he knew was that he was on shirtless. Now Black Star looked to his right to see Tsubaki on the table beside him yet she was fully dressed. Before he could ask Stein answered his unasked question. "You will be dissected first; I already drew out where I will cut you open and everything." Stein grinned and held up a scissor.  
"Noooooo!" Black Star yelled and sat up right in his seat. Tsubaki looked over at him in surprise. Stein moved his gaze from the rest of the class to Black Star, twisted his screw. "Tsubaki, you hair, it's back!" he cried and hugged her. She blushed and blinked in confusion. "Wh..What?" she asked. Now he looked at Kid and jumped out of his desk. "And you! You aren't a caterpillar!" He said and pointed in Kid's face. Kid leaned away and laughed. "Of course not, don't be silly," Kid replied. He shoved his finger away. Stein raised an eye brow as laughed erupted around the room. Black Star now looked at Liz and Patty. "You aren't fat!" he declared with a grin. Liz looked insulted while Patty just giggled and continued drawing. Soul groaned when him and Maka were pulled into a hug by Black Star. "I love you guys, don't go insane!" he claimed then turned to face Stein. He marched down the stairs and punched him in the face, almost causing him to fall out of his chair. "Stop falling asleep during class," he said. Black Star totally ignored what he said and glared. "Don't you dare try to dissect me again!" he said. Stein grinned and twisted his screw. "How did you know I tried if you were sleeping?" Stein asked. Black Star looked at him blankly. "What are you talking about?" he asked then quickly pulled up his shirt to see marks all over it. His jaw dropped. To his surprise there were marks all over his stomach. "What?" Maka asked and walked up to the front of the room with all the other students. "Oh, wow," when did this happen?" she asked and blinked a couple times. 'Not cool' Soul thought to himself, Kid was just really confused, and Tsubaki and Black Star just had no idea what to think.  
"Yeah and then I had to cut your hair," Black Star explained. They had gone back to Tsubaki's house to study and while she studied he told her about his dream. "That is one crazy dream," she mumbled and laughed softly before closing her text book. She shook her head. "I still can't figure out when Stein drew those marks on you, he didn't do it during class when you were sleeping. Last night? But, then you would have noticed them," she said and rested her chin in her hand. He shook his head with a huff. "Well, I washed it all off and I am staying the night with you so that if he comes you can warn me," Black Star said. Tsubaki blinked. "Oh are you?" she asked. He blinked a couple times too now as if trying to figure out what he did wrong and if this would keep him from surpassing god. "Oh, may I stay for the night Tsubaki-chan?" Black Star asked. Now Tsubaki smiled and nodded her head. "As long as you don't cut my hair and snore too loudly," she teased with a grin. Black Star laughed and walked into the spare bed room. He laid down and fell asleep right away.  
Tsubaki walked into her own room and pulled her hair out of its pony tail. She reached for the hair brush and gasped because on the handle of the brush was a black Caterpillar with three white stripes on it.  
-End-


End file.
